This invention relates to a method for producing 100% mesophase pitch, as a raw material for high strength, high modulus carbon fibers. More particularly it relates to a method for producing 100% mesophase pitch which enables us to produce with a high efficiency and at a low price, high strength, high modulus carbon fibers which are preferable as a raw material for composite articles.